Bella y Bestia 2012: Los Orígenes
by Aryantha
Summary: La historia de Liam, Alistair, Rebecca y su destino
1. Chapter 1

**Parte I**

 **Capítulo I Liam**

Liam veía como los demás chicos jugaban con la pelota mientras que él, tenia que limpiar de rodillas todo el largo pasillo de la planta baja.

Esta vez, el ataque de mal comportamiento había sido tan enorme, que había llegado a lanzar, una de las mesas. por la ventana... y todo, porque, la hermana Frederica, había vuelto a acusarlo de robar comida de la despensa, y lo iban a volver a encerrar, en el helado ático, otro día mas.

No pudo soportar la injusticia de sentirse acusado sin razón, otra vez, en esa semana, y su rabia término de una forma espantosa. Hasta él, estaba asustado.

Metió el cepillo en el agua fría y dejó que se empapara lo suficiente. Luego lo sacó y lo dejó escurrir unos segundos. Tenía práctica en estos quehaceres. En los 14 años que llevaba viviendo allí... toda su vida, había fregado tanto el suelo, que casi podría haber llegado a Londres de rodillas.

Agachó la cabeza, pensando como hubiera sido nacer rodeado de unos padres que te quisieran y cuidasen, en lugar de dejarte abandonado en la puerta de un hospicio. Cerró los ojos y se concentró de nuevo en el trabajo que tenía que hacer.

De repente, la puerta principal se abrió, ante su enfado, porque tendría que volver a fregar allí, por donde pasasen.

Frederica echó a correr, pisando sin miramiento todo lo que Liam acababa de fregar, con una sonrisa en rostro mientras lo hacía.

Esa mujer lo odiaba, estaba seguro de ello. Aunque también, pudiese ser que odiase al mundo entero por la mala suerte que había tenido. Era una mujer grande que tenía más aspecto de hombre que de mujer. De manos grandes y hombros anchos, lo único que la hacía pasar por mujer era, un más que generoso pecho.

Su cara no era precisamente la de una belleza clásica, pero además, un sin número de pequeñas verrugas, hacia que fue bastante difícil de mirar, pero lo peor de todo era su expresión… Liam estaba seguro de que nunca la había visto reír salvo cuando le daba alguna paliza, entonces casi había oído carcajadas.

Las visitas habían entrado ya en el edificio, cuando ella llego allí. Eran dos personas, una señora, bastante importante, pensó Liam, por las reverencias que le había la gobernanta y una niña con su pelo oscuro recogido en una trenza de raíz, que nada más entrar se lo quedo mirando y no dejaba de hacerlo.

\- Pasen por aquí, la Stra. Grey les está esperando.

Fueron andando detrás de ella y Liam vio como todo se llenaba de barro. Cuando ya hubieron entrando y antes de que la puerta se cerrase, Frederica se volvió:

\- No te quedes parado Liam, vuelve a limpiarlo todo otra vez… cuando salga quiero ver mi cara reflejada en ese suelo…. si no, ya sabes lo que te espera.

Liam la miró fijamente con cara de asco mal disimulada y volvió a meter el cepillo en el cubo. Cuando ella vio que seguía fregando, pareció quedarse tranquila y cerró la puerta.

Él, con resignación, volvió a limpiar la parte del pasillo por donde acababan de pasar. Quería dormir en su cama esa noche, no soportaría otro castigo más…

En ese momento, la puerta del despacho de la directora se abrió. El se dio la vuelta esperando que Frederica saliera para reprenderle otra vez, o alguna cosa peor, pero se sorprendió cuando vio aparecer a la niña de la trenza.

Resuelta, se dirigió hacia donde él estaba.

\- Permíteme que te ayude… por nuestra culpa, esa mujer,.- dijo con desagrado-… te ha regañado y eso no me parece nada justo.

Liam no sabía qué hacer, solo podía quedarse observando los ojos verdes de ella, enmarcados en unas interminables pestañas.

Era apenas un muchacho y nunca hasta ese momento se había sentido interesado por las chicas pero, esta niña que apenas tendría 9 ó 10 años, acababa de volver su vida del revés

\- No te preocupes, yo fregaré lo que hemos manchado.- se pusó de rodillas a su lado. Liam le sacaba casi la cabeza-… por cierto, me llamo Rebecca Reynolds, ¿y tú?.- le preguntó con una sonrisa adorable, tendiéndole su pequeña mano.

El solo puedo mover los labios lo justo para decir:

\- Liam…

\- Muy bien, Liam, encantada de conocerte…..- le estrechó la mano con fuerza-. Me vas a ver mucho por aquí a partir de ahora, mis padres han decidido que el orfanato de Saint Vincent se va a convertir en su buena acción de ahora en adelante…..- lo tocó en el hombro-. ¿Podemos ser amigo, si quieres? Te prometo que todo lo que quieras lo intentaré conseguir... Además estoy segura de que tú sabes lo que hace falta, mejor que esas "señoras "que lo dirigen.- Cogió el cepillo de dentro del cubo y se agachó para limpiar las manchas de barros que habían dejado los zapatos de su madre y los suyos, mientras le preguntaba sin mirarle-. …. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas a aquí?...

Liam le contestó agachando la cabeza. Era duro decirlo.

-Toda mi vida… 14 años…

Rebecca se incorporó y lo miró con los ojos llenos de una pena infinita.

\- ¿Tus padres murieron?

\- No lo sé…

-¡ Oh! .- ladeo la cabeza sin saber lo que decir. Pero de repente sonrió y ojos se iluminaron.

\- Entonces, decidido, serás mi amigo, y tendrás todo aquello que yo sea capaz de darte…. Voy a hacerte feliz Liam, siempre…. .- y sonriendo volvió a fregar el suelo, manchándose la falda de lana de su vestido.

Y así fue como se hicieron inseparables.

Liam consiguió de Rebecca mantas, ropa, mejor material escolar para todos los niños, un poco más de comida y hasta una estufa de hierro que pusieron en el comedor. Fue su ángel de la guarda.

Ella era hija única en una familia, donde el dinero de las herencias, había hecho que sus padres decidieran, que siempre será mejor repartir que acaparar. Su padre trabajaba para el misterio del interior, y su madre, hija y nieta de marqueses emparentados con la familia real, tenían más que suficiente. Rebecca desde muy, muy pequeña había aprendido que el ayudar a los demás era uno de los grandes propósitos de su vida.

Ella iba allí par de veces a la semana y Liam la esperaba siempre en la puerta enrejada que daba el camino. Cada vez que oía el los cascos de los caballos, su corazón se aceleraba y ver su sonrisa iluminando el rostros de ella cuando lo veía, era maravilloso.

Estuvieron jugando a conocerse durante 3 años. Una parte del huérfano que era Liam, ya no se sentía abandonada, la tenía a ella y un montón de sueños imposibles.

Uno de ellos se repetía constantemente:

"…Un hombre rico aparecía de la nada y lo acogía como su hijo, dándole su nombre y un lugar en la sociedad. El viajaba por el mundo aprendiendo todo lo que su protector podía enseñarle y volvía a Londres convertido en un hombre rico, con futuro y con nombre… Entonces acudía a buscar a Rebecca, que siempre le había estado esperando, sintiendo que ahora, era merecedor de ella.."

Ese era el sueño de Liam, y desde luego en su caso, el sueño se hizo realidad, pero no del modo en que él había imaginado.

 **Continuará...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II Sueño**

Era un medio día de diciembre y, Liam, volvía a la gran casa después de despedirse de Rebecca, cuando la directora, la Stra Grey, le hizo llamar.

Frederica fue detrás de todo el tiempo, como si temiera que se escapase. La vieja gobernante no se había dado cuenta todavía, de que el chico tenía ya 17 años y le sacaba una cabeza larga de altura, y que ya no era el chico delgado que soportaba sus castigos y alguna que otra paliza. Ahora su cuerpo se había ensanchado, debido a los esfuerzos físicos que tenía que hacer en sus labores cotidianas, pero de lo que si se había dado cuenta era de que con su pelo castaño, sus ojos oscuros y su cara, fina y delicada, de niño bueno, no pasaba desapercibido y eso, la ponía de los nervios.

Liam sonría pensando en lo que le gustaría hacerle al tormento de su infancia, y en ese momento cayó en la cuenta, que en los tres años que hacía que Rebecca había aparecido en su vida, apenas había tenido ataques de furia…. Sonrió más abiertamente todavía, sin lugar a duda, ella estaba destinada a estar con él…

Al llegar a la puerta, oyó, desde fuera la profunda voz de un hombre que hablaba con la directora y no pudo evitar escuchar, con atención, cada palabra, antes de que Frederica llamara a la puerta:

\- Su madre era una gran mujer que cometió un tremendo error .- decía el hombre -. … pero como amigo de la familia, creo que debo darle la oportunidad de trabajar para mi…. Lo he observado últimamente, y creo que merece la pena, que me arriesgue con él.

La voz aguda y desagradable de la Stra. Grey se oyó entonces:

\- No creo que por haberle visto desde el camino, tenga una clara idea de cómo es Liam…

¿Estaban hablando de él? ¿De su madre?

La directora continúo.

\- Lleva unos años más relajado, desde que conoció a la Stra. Reynolds y lo acogió como si fuera su cachorro, pero hay mucha maldad dentro de él… Usted no sabe de lo que es capaz….- cuando dijo eso su voz tembló ligeramente-. Un día, sus ojos…

En ese momento, Frederica llamó a la puerta y abriendo con fuerza, en cuanto le dieron permiso, hizo pasar a Liam.

Un hombre de unos 50 años, alto, fuerte, de cara angulosa y poderosa mandíbula, lo miró a través de unos ojos, azules, fríos y severos.

\- Liam….- dijo y fue como si suspirara. El chico notó, ligeramente, como esos ojos, dejaban por un instante de ser tan fríos… pero al segundo siguiente, volvieron a su ser.

El hombre se puso de pie, y le tendió la mano, enfundada en un guantes de piel negros. Todo él iba vestido de negro, salvo un pequeño pañuelo azul oscuro que rodeado su cuello.

La Stra. Grey los presentó.

\- Liam, este es el Sr. Cullen… tiene intención de adoptarte… Lo cual nos sorprende mucho…- dijo francamente enfadada. Era una amargada soltera de 40 años, que en otro lugar, tal vez, habría pasado como una mujer guapa, pero que aquí estaba condenada a un vida gris… se decía que su prometido la dejo plantada delante del altar y eso la hundió en la desesperación. Desde que llegó allí se dedicó en cuerpo y alma a la institución, pero tenía una debilidad, le gustaban los muchachos jóvenes y desde hacía unos mese había puesto su ojo en Liam… pero, por ahora, él no había caigo en sus garras.

El muchacho en un primer momento, no hizo caso del cometario y estrechó la mano del visitante.

Su cabeza no hacía más que dar vueltas a la conversación que había oído sobre su madre… Ese hombre conocía a su madre… Se giró había la directora. Los niños que iba creciendo les eran muy útiles, trabajaban en la casa, en el huerto, en los establos, hacían todo lo que haría un mozo a quien tuvieran que pagar…. Estaba seguro de que la Stra Grey no quería que él se fuera, por eso y por otras razones., pero eso no iba a ocurrir.

Rebecca le había enseñado unos mínimos modales y los puso en práctica.

Estrechó la mano del Sr. Cullen con fuerza.

\- Sr. se lo agradezco… prometo trabajar duro, muy duro, para que no se arrepienta.- miró de reojo a la directora-. Estoy acostumbrado a ello.

Ella carraspeó ligeramente.

\- Hay otros chicos que pueden hacer el mismo trabajo que Liam, y le aseguro que son más dóciles…

El Sr. Cullen no la dejo terminar de hablar.

\- Ya le he dicho que quiero a Liam….- cogió su sombrero de la mesa-. Tiene todos los papeles que le hacen falta allí, firmados y sellados por la administración… solo tiene que firmar en el último y estará hecho….-. La miró fijamente a los ojos. Sabía perfectamente lo que esa mujer quería de Liam, había faltado poco para llegar tarde. Le acercó la última hoja-. Le estaría muy agradecido, si lo hace ya, tengo un poco de prisa.

La Stra. Grey lo miró por encima de sus gafas de concha y asintió. Cogió el papel, miró a Liam de arriba abajo, sin disimilar su disgusto y firmó.

\- Sube a por tus cosas y vete….

Liam, asombrado porque todo ocurriese tan rápido, se dio la vuelta y fue corriendo a su cuarto. El cuarto que compartía con los otros chicos.

Les dejo a cada uno de ellos, en sus camas, algo de lo poco que tenia. Su otra camisa a uno, una pelota de trapos a otro, un pequeño cuchillo que había cogido del comedor a otro, y él, solo se guardó una cinta morada ,que le dio un día Rebecca, nada más.

Y así con las manos vacías y esa cinta en el bolsillo de su pantalón bajo a la entrada donde lo esperaba el Sr. Cullen. Echó un último vistazo al pasillo, donde conoció a Rebecca y salió delante del hombre. No se había podido despedir de ella, pero la buscaría en cuanto tuviera tiempo… Londres tampoco podía ser tan grande.

Pero lo era, y se dio cuenta nada más llegar.

Miraba por la ventana del carruaje como las casas, iban pasando una detrás de otra sin parar, como la calle estaba llena de gente, y como se cruzaban con docenas de carruajes como el suyo…

Se dio cuenta de que llevaba toda la vida encerrado en un agujero y se maldijo por ello, pero luego, miró al hombre que acababa de cambiar su vida y no puedo estar más agradecido. Sería el mejor mozo, criado o lo que quisiera que fuera, que pudiera tener…

Cuando el carruaje paró delante de la casa, se bajaron y un hombre algo mayor que el Sr. Cullen, de estatura y complexión normales, les esperaba en la puerta.

Pasaron los dos delante de él…

\- Henry, te presentó a Liam… Liam este es Henry, la persona más importante de mi vida… hasta ahora….- se dirigió al hombre-. ¿Has preparado todo lo que te dije?

Henry asintió.

-De acuerdo… dale bien de comer… no creo que haya probado nada como lo que tú haces, en su vida… Estaré en la biblioteca, necesito un whisky doble...ahí personas que me atacan los nervios…. .- miró con complicidad a su a Henry. Este volvió a asentir.

El Sr. Cullen volvió a mirar a Liam.

\- Ve con él… luego hablaremos.

Henry le indicó a Liam por dónde ir.

\- Pase aquí…..

Siguió a Henry a la cocina. Allí lo sentó en una silla de madera y a continuación, le trajo un cuenco enorme con un caldo espeso, del que salía un humo muy esperanzador.

Se había acostumbrado a comer la comida fría y eso era toda una novedad. Liam y los mayores, debían ayudar a los más pequeños y eso hacía que comiese muy tarde. Por supuesto, nadie se molestaba en que su plato se mantuviese caliente.

A pesar de que Rebecca y sus padres, hacían generosas aportaciones al orfanato, había cosas que nunca cambiarían, y la calidad de la comida era una de ellas. Comían lo justo para no morir de hambre, ya que según Frederica, era mucho mejor estar delgado que gordo…

Vio como Henry llegaba hasta él con el cuenco y cuando lo dejó encima de la mesa, se limitó a olerlo durante unos segundos. Le entregó una cuchara y un trozo generoso de pan.

Liam sonrió, lo cogió todo y dio vueltas despacio al contenido del plato; legumbres, verduras y pequeños, pero abundantes trozos de carne, lo llenaban.

Sin decir ni hacer nada mas, se lanzó a por el.

Henry se sentó enfrente y lo miró, con sus penetrantes ojos grises. Sonrió satisfecho.

\- Le puedo asegurar, que igual de placentero es comérselo, que ver como se lo come… Disfrútelo despacio... no queremos que le siente mal.

Liam con la boca llena negó con la cabeza. Eso iba a ser del todo imposible.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III Padre**

Cuando acabó de comer ya era noche cerrada en Londres. Esos meses de invierno era así, oscuros y fríos.

Lo llevó a la biblioteca donde esperaba el señor.

Liam entró y Henry se retiró cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Mr. Cullen lo esperaba allí, sentado en un cómodo sillón, al lado de la chimenea.

\- Espero que la comida haya sido de tu agrado.- miró la chimenea de piedra-. La he encendido. Puede para ti sea un poco agobiante, pero no te preocupes te acostumbraras… Siéntate…

Le hizo un gesto para que lo hiciera en un sillón que habia justo enfrente de él.

Liam se miró su ropa con desagrado.

\- Señor, creo que no debería, podría mancharlo…- no sabía muy bien qué hacer en ese momento. Se sentía incomodo y extrañado de estar en esa habitación, cuando su destino serian, posiblemente, las cuadras

\- ¡Siéntate!.- insistió-. Y no te preocupes por eso… Tengo cosas muy importantes que contarte esta noche…. Cosas que van cambiar tu vida de arriba abajo…

Liam al oír eso se sentó. A pesar de lo que le había dicho el Sr. Cullen, mantuvo la espalda recta, para no manchar el tapizado de la silla.

El hombre lo miró uno segundos y luego cogió aire con fuerza.

-Liam, antes de nada, quiero que sepas, que he mentido a la Srta. Grey, tu no vienes a casa a trabajar…. .- sonrió -. Bueno, a trabajar sí… pero no en lo que tú te crees….

Se levantó y fue hacia una mesita pegada a la pared, donde se venían botellas de perfecto cristal, se sirvió algo de una de ellas.

Volvió andando despacio mirando a Liam. Cuando llegó hasta él se volvió sentar. Liam mientras tanto no dejó de observarlo. Lo que más le llamaba la atención eran sus ojos, unas veces parecían fríos e inexpresivos, pero ahora estaban cargados de algo que él no podía adivinar…

\- Conocí a tu madre…. hace mucho tiempo…

\- ¿A mi madre?...

\- Si… era una mujer maravillosa, de la que me enamorare sin remedio y ella de mí….- lo miró muy serio -. De la relación que mantuvimos naciste tú….

Liam, en un principio, no supo que decir. A los pocos segundos, solo se le ocurrió una pregunta.

\- ¿Y por qué me abandonaron?...- dijo sin levantar mucho la voz.

\- Yo no sabía que existías hasta hace poco más de un mes….- dio un trago a su vaso -. Tu madre y yo nunca nos casamos…. No estoy hecho para el matrimonio… algún lo entenderás… y tu madre no pudo quedarse contigo….- suspiró -. Pero si yo hubiera sabido que existías, te habría traído conmigo, y te habría criado como mi hijo, no te quepa la menor duda...- Liam aturdido ante toda esta información, lo miró a los ojos, y sin saber, por qué, tuvo la absoluta constancia, de que decía la verdad-. En cuanto lo supe fui a por tí… He tardado lo que la maldita burocracia, tarda en gestionar unos papeles… nada mas.

El joven agachó la cabeza pensando un montón de cosas a la vez….. ¿Debería estar enfadado? ¿Había pasado 17 años en un infierno, donde solo la presencia de su amiga, le había salvado de algo peor? ¿Por culpa de que ese hombre, que no había sido capaz de casarse con su madre? Una rabia extraña empezó a emponzoñar su mente y su alma diciéndole que era una razón de peso, para liarse a golpes con él y destrozarlo y eso le hacía sentirse bien… solo una pequeña parte dentro de él, le controlaba, diciéndole que tal vez las cosas tenían una explicación…

El Sr. Cullen se acercó un poco más a él.

\- Me llamo Nathan, Nathan Cullen, … .- le dijo-. Soy tu padre y tú acabas de convertirte en mi hijo a todos los efectos….

El oírle decir la palabra, padre, fue demasiado para él.

Toda una violencia retenida tanto tiempo salió de repente de dentro de él y se lanzó a por Nathan.

Cayeron los dos al suelo, arrastrando el sillón donde había estado su padre sentado. El vaso salió despedido golpeando en la chimenea y llenándolo todo de cristales rotos.

Liam empezó a darle puñetazos en la cara, descargando la ira de un niño abandonado, que solo fue fruto de un capricho….¿como esperaba que le llamase padre?...

Siguió golpeándolo hasta que oyó una risa sutil que venía del suelo.

Su padre se estaba riendo…. ¿cómo era eso posible?

De repente, sin saber cómo acabo volando por la habitación hasta golpear con la pared del fondo.

Quedo en el suelo tumbado boca abajo intentando entender que había pasado y notando como la rabia iba en aumento.

Se levantó y se dio la vuelta, buscando al causante de ello. "Ahora sí que iba a destrozarlo", pensó, pero nada más verlo todo cambio.

Su padre estaba de pie enfrente de él, mirándolo fijamente con unos aterradores ojos amarillos. Las heridas que le había infligido en la cara estaban desapareciendo.

Su mente no podía pensar con racionalidad… Se llevo las manos a las sienes, intentando controlar un terrible dolor de cabeza que se estaba apoderando de él, y vio que sus manos no eran sus manos…. Eran garras… con unas uñas largas y duras…

Su padre volvió a reír. Al oírlo, solo puedo pensar una cosa ¡Mátalo!

Se lanzó a por él, pero lo esquivo sin problemas…

\- Eso que sientes ahora, esa rabia es la que hay que sentir…- Cuando Liam se dio la vuelta para volver a ir a por él, vio que su padre ya no estaba allí…. Algo que no era humano ocupaba su lugar.

La bestia humana que tenía enfrente no dejaba de hablarle y aquello le molestaba profundamente. No quería hablar, quería destruir. Se acercó al Sr. Cullen, de prisa, dispuesto a golpear, pero él a una velocidad increíble, lo volvió a esquivar y lo agarró por detrás. Le rodeo el cuello con su brazo y lo fue arrastrando. ¿Dónde lo llevaba?

Su voz gutural, volvió a hablar.

\- Tienes que ver lo que eres… Todo cambiara en tu mente cuando seas consciente de ello.

Liam se resistía, pero aun así la fuerza del Sr. Cullen era infinitamente superior a la suya. Llegaron al espejo de cuerpo entero, rodeado por un marco recargado forrado en pan de oro, que estaba colocado justo enfrente de la chimenea, y lo que vio fue inconcebible para él.

Su padre lo tenía agarrado del cuello. Se podía apreciar su rostro deformado, sus dientes de bestia asomando por su boca, mientras le hablaba; sus manos grandes con garras que se le clavaban en la carne y por último, unos ojos amarillos. Casi diabólicos, que le miraban con fiereza.

Pero lo peor, fue ver, también, aquello, que el hombre estaba obligando a llegar a allí. Un hombre joven con sus mismas ropas, que con compartía los mismos rasgos que su atacante… Liam se reconoció, a si mismo, y se dio cuenta, por primera vez, de aquello que los otros veían durante sus ataques de furia,, unos ojos amarillos y una cara deformada…

\- Eres mi hijo Liam, y también eres esto. No puedes hacer nada por evitarlo… Tu madre fue obligada a renunciar a ti .- le dijo agachando la cabeza sintiendo un profundo dolor-. y obligada a renunciar a mi, pero jamás dijo mi nombre, jamás me delató, y eso le costó la cordura, pero en el último momento de lucidez, me mando una carta donde me decía el lugar donde te había escondido… La recibió tres días antes de que ella muriese. Te juro que la quise con toda mi alma, no fue un capricho…. Creeme -. Volvió a levantar la cabeza deformada, viendo como el Liam, furioso y asustado, que tenia agarrado, hacia esfuerzos para soltarse. Pudo notar como las lágrimas caían de sus ojos. Era la reacción normal. A él le pasó lo mismo -. Ahora tienes que dormir y descansar. Mañana tenemos mucho de qué hablar y un largo viaje que hacer… Bienvenido a tu nueva vida, hijo mío…

Y diciendo esto, aplicó presión en un lugar concreto del cuello de Liam y este se desmayó en sus brazos, volviendo poco a poco a normalidad.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo IV Nueva vida**

Cuando despertó, pensó que todo había sido un sueño y que volvía a estar en el orfanato. Pero enseguida, notó que las sabanas eran mucho más suaves y que no olía como allí. Aquí olía a flores frescas.

Se dio la vuelta, entrecerrando los ojos ,al mirar hacia ventana abierta donde incidía el sol la mañana, y se encontró con Henry, que lo miraba con seriedad.

\- Buenos dias, Liam, perdone que le haya despertado tan bruscamente pero el Sr. Cullen, me ha ordenado que le prepare el baño antes de emprender el viaje.

-¿Qué viaje?- preguntó desorientado.

\- A Plymouth….

Liam se levantó despacio. Se sentía bien físicamente, pero tenía la mente llena de imágenes horrendas.

Se bañó, pensando en todo lo que había vivido la noche pasada y cuando terminó se contempló en el espejo. No había ninguna marca en su cuerpo.

Cerró los ojos volviendo mentalmente a como se sintió… y cuando los abrió, eran amarillos. Volvió a cerrarlos buscando algo que lo apaciguara y lo encontró enseguida. Rebecca. Cuando volvió a abrirlos eran como siempre, oscuros y profundos.

Tuvo la certeza entonces que todo era real…Él y su padre eran algo inconcebible…Se sentó en el canto de la bañera, intentado asimilarlo todo… Le costaría mucho, pero una cosa tenía clara. Confiaba en su padre, sabía que no le mentía, y sabia también, que todavía había mucho que contar… Pero por encima de todo, le ofrecía una vida…Y eso no podía desaprovecharlo….

Henry le ayudó a vestirse y le preparó un baúl lleno de cosas que no conocía, pero que ahora iban a ser suyas.

\- Su padre nos espera abajo.

Cuando llegaron al hall, vieron a Mr. Cullen preparado para salir. Miró a Liam fijamente.

Henry salió a dejar el equipaje en el carruaje.

Su padre se acercó a él despacio.

\- Siento lo de ayer, pero tenía que hacer que estallaras… era la única forma de que lo entendieras. Es difícil, muy difícil lo sé, pero no es tan horroroso como puedes llegar a creer...- le apretó el hombro, con miedo de que se retirara. Liam no lo hizo-. Te prometo que jamás te abandonaré y te guiaré en esta vida que nos ha tocado vivir, si tú quieres…

Liam lo miró y asintió, totalmente convencido.

\- Quiero…

Durante el viaje supo que su padre se dedicaba al comercia con América. Tenía una flota de barcos que se encargaban de traer y llevar todo tipo de mercancías y una vez, que llegaban aquí o allí, eran vendidas al mejor postor, para que hiciera negocio con ellas.

Por lo que Liam supo, su padre era inmensamente rico, pero nunca le oculto, que parte de su dinero, venia de su padre, que también fue como él, pero reconocía, que era bueno en su trabajo, en anticiparse a lo que la gente quería y de esa forma, dárselo el primero…

Estuvieron en Plymouth, poco más de una semana y luego emprendieron viaje a Nueva York.

Liam se limitó a aprender con avidez todo lo que le enseñaba el mundo que a partir del momento, en que entró en la casa de los Cullen en Londres, tenia al alcance de la mano.

Pasaron los años a la velocidad del rayo. Aprendió todo lo que había aprender sobre el negocio de su padre. Viajo de Plymouth a Nueva York innumerables veces y fue dejando claro entre toda la gente, a la que fue conociendo, que había un heredero para el imperio de Cullen.

Y a parte de todo ello, aprendió a vivir con lo que era. Cuando empezó a enseñarle como controlar a la bestia, hizo la gran pregunta, ¿por qué somos así? Su padre no le contestaba claridad, hasta que un día, mientras paseaban por el muelle, antes de volver a su casa de Nueva York, le dijo esto:

\- "Liam… no lo sé… Solo puedo decirte que algunos hombres hemos evolucionado así. No somos los primeros desde luego, estoy convencido de que esto viene desde que el tiempo es tiempo, y también que no seremos los últimos.

Al principio sé, que da miedo, pero luego poco a poco vas viendo que es un don, un maravilloso don que te permite defender lo que quieres y a quien quieres, y que te da poder, algo que tal vez ahora te pueda parecer insignificante, pero que no lo es en absoluto.

Liam despacio empezó a entenderlo. Nathan no lo llevo de la mano, le dejo que experimentase lo que era convertirse en una bestia… y lo él lo hizo. Durante el primer año aprendió a convivir con ella y a dominar sus instintos, hasta tener un control completo. La sensación de libertad era tan inmensa que a veces sentía que no podría volver a la normalidad…. pero siempre lo hacía. No podía abandonarse. Una sola palabra venia a su mente en esos momentos… Rebecca….

Un día, cuatro años después que lo sacara del orfanato, tuvo conciencia de verdad del alcance de lo que eran.

Nathan le había contado todo lo que debía de saber sobre la leyenda de la bestia, que corría de boca en boca de los británicos, y de los neoyorquinos que venían de Inglaterra, para que se diera cuenta de que debían tener cuidado, pero jamás pensó que ahora también sirvieran a la muerte, como habían hecho entonces….

Uno de los grandes enemigos de su padre había cometido el tremendo error de robar uno de los cargamentos que habían llegado de Inglaterra. Cuando se enteró, Liam esperaba que lo denunciara a las autoridades neoyorquinas pero, no lo hizo. Se limitó a decir que hablaría con él y que todo se arreglaría. Los capataces de su padre no dijeron nada, asintieron y se fueron. Liam no pudo evitar sentirse agraviado ante ello, y más cuando lo que se habían llevado valía una fortuna. Mientras, enfurecido maldecía y recriminaba a su padre su actitud, su rostro comenzó a cambiar y sus ojos se volvieron amarillos. Su padre acudió a él e intento calmarlo, mientras Liam se miraba las manos asustado ya que hacía mucho tiempo que no se descontrolaba:

\- Hijo...- le dijo mientras ponía su mano en su hombro -. No podemos permitirnos el lujo de enfadarnos en público, tenemos que tener mucho cuidado. Ya te dijo que cualquier movimiento puede atraer la atención hacia nosotros y no queremos que eso ocurra…

Liam comenzó a relajarse mientras oía la profunda voz de su padre. Nathan siguió hablando.

\- Haremos las cosas a nuestro modo y nadie sabrá que hemos sido nosotros… Pero para ello no hay que llamar la atención….

\- Pero los capataces lo sabrán….- pensó Liam con rapidez, imaginándose enseguida como pensaba su padre "hacer las cosas".

Su padre sonrió de medio lado.

\- No te preocupes por ellos… les pago muy bien a cambio de que miren hacia otro lado cuando hace falta…

Esa noche fueron a casa de Marcel y después de asustarlo hasta límites que él jamás pudo imaginar. Su padre lo levanto del suelo donde estaba implorando y le sacó el corazón del pecho… La imagen de su progenitor aullándole a la luna mientras, todo cubierto de sangre, levantaba el brazo con el corazón de enemigo en las manos, no se borraría nunca de su mente.

Al día siguiente, se dijo, que los criados de Charles Marcel habían oído el aullido de un animal y cuando fueron corriendo a la habitación de su señor lo habían encontrado tirado en el suelo de su cama con una horrible expresión de terror en el rostro y el corazón fuera de su pecho.

La historia de la bestia, recorrió las calles de la ciudad, sobre todo entre los inmigrantes ingleses, ante el miedo creciente de Liam, a que pudieran relacionarlos con el crimen. Su padre para calmarlo le contó que en los lugares de Inglaterra donde se hablaba de las bestias,siempre se decía que solo mataban a quien debía morir... y ese hombre, debía morir. Y tenía razón porque la mayoría de las personas que lo conocían o trabajaban para él no lamentaron su muerte.

Por supuesto, la policía fue a verlos, al saber que las relaciones entre los dos no eran buenas, pero nunca se hubieran podido imaginar que un hombre tan educado y poderoso, como Nathan podía cometer semejante atrocidad… a Liam, no le prestaron ninguna atención. La teoría oficial era que un animal, posiblemente, azuzado por el verdadero culpable lo había matado. Ellos no creían en la leyenda… no creían en la bestia, por lo menos, oficialmente… La prensa dijo que un "monstruo" habia sido l causante, pero no llego a nada mas...

No volvió a tener que ir con él en todo el tiempo que siguieron en Nueva York.

El tiempo pasó volando mientras su padre se iba apartando del negocio y lo dejaba a él como cabeza visible… Liam disfrutaba de ello, se adaptó enseguida y se enamoró de esa maravillosa ciudad donde todo era posible y donde podía pensar que siempre su vida había sido así.

Lo único que ponía una nota negra en su corazón era el deseo, cada vez mayor de volver a ver a Rebecca; mientras paseaba por las siempre bulliciosas calles de la ciudad, pensaba en lo increíble que sería, hacerlo con ella colgaba de su brazo, sintiendo que estarían juntos para siempre… pero entonces, se paraba, y pensaba, si sería capaz de decirle el tremendo secreto que envolvía su vida Y la respuesta siempre era la misma…. No.

Una mañana mientras permanecía en el puerto viendo como uno de los barcos de la compañía atracaban Nathan se presentó. Le extrañó mucho porque últimamente casi nunca aparecía por ahí. Había dejado todo en manos de Liam y él, se dedicaba a viajar entre Londres y Nueva York…

\- ¡Padre! ¡Qué sorpresa! .- le dijo con una abierta sonrisa -. ¿A que debemos esta visita inesperada? Te hacía en Londres hasta la semana que viene…

Nathan se quito su sombrero de copa alta, y le hizo un movimiento de cabeza al capataz que estaba con Liam. Éste se retiró, discretamente, después de asentir. Liam lo observó sorprendido.

\- Sigue sin hacerte falta hablar….

-Eso es respecto, nunca lo olvides-. Lo cogió del hombro y le alejó de allí-. He venido a buscarte, hay algo que tenemos que hacer. Tienes que volver a Londres conmigo…

\- ¿Ahora? .- Liam volvió la vista hacia el barco de mercancías, que prácticamente había terminado su maniobra de atraque-. No podemos irnos ahora… hay muchísimo trabajo estos días, y se espera la llegada de otro barco pasado mañana…

Su padre movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

\- No me has entendido bien, tenemos que volver .- le dijo remarcando "tenemos"-. No hay opción… ha surgido un asunto muy importante que arreglar, pero antes.- Se paró delante de él y lo agarró con firmeza de los hombros -. …ya va siendo hora de que conozcas a tu hermano…


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo V Esqueletos**

Alistair nació en NY cinco años más tarde que Liam… pero su infancia fue muy diferente a la de su hermano mayor.

Su madre era una respetable mujer casada de la alta sociedad neoyorquina que sucumbió a los encantos de un Nathan Cullen, nuevo y enigmático.

Cuando se quedo embaraza no tuvo problemas en hacerlo pasar por el hijo de su marido, el cual ni se planteo que pudiera ser de otro, con lo que Alistair , nació y se crio, con todo lo que un niño puede desear.

Cuando su padre murió víctima de un infarto, tenía ya 16 años y su madre, se puso contacto con Nathan para decirle al chico la verdad. Él estuvo de acuerdo en todo momento, y mientras que Liam aprendía todo lo que podía para convertirse en alguien bajo sus alas, él empezó a tratar a Alistair.

Éste no tuvo ningún problema para aceptar a Nathan. Nunca se sintió vinculado a su padre y en cuanto vio a entrar a ese hombre grande y fuerte vestido de negro en su casa, supo que algo que le unía a él…. y acertó.

A diferencia de la madre de Liam, la madre de Alistair jamás supo lo que escondía Nathan bajo esa apariencia tan atrayente; Clara, que era como se llamaba la madre de Liam, lo vio una vez convertido en bestia y fue suficiente para perder su cordura y deshacerse del niño que nació.

A las 5 de la tarde del día siguiente, el timbre de casa de los Cullen sonó. Liam se quedo de pie en el salón, muy nervioso, preguntándose como seria tener un hermano pequeño.

Nada más entrar con su padre, sintió que las bestias se reconocían. Los ojos de los dos se volvieron amarillos. Ninguno se asusto cuando vio al otro así… ambos lo sabían. Liam se percató enseguida de que, físicamente no se parecían en nada.

Alistair mas alto, con el pelo ligeramente más claro y ojos verdes, pero la mayor diferencia estaba en su actitud, se notaba a legua que habían tenido infancias completamente distintas. Se le veía mucho más relajado y despreocupado que a Liam, al que se le tachaba de demasiado serio y formal. Era lógico, si se equivocaba en algo, tenía mucho que perder.

Se estrecharon las manos con fuerza.

\- Ya iba siendo hora que nos presentaran….- le dijo Alistair con una franca sonrisa en su rostro.

Liam movió la cabeza ligeramente de un lado a otro.

\- Si te soy sincero, me enteré ayer de que existías…

Alistair miró a su padre que permanecía de pie observándolos.

\- ¡Cuantos secretos Nathan!… ¿no crees que deberíamos habernos conocido antes?..

Este lo negó.

\- No… ahora es el momento… los dos sabéis lo que sois, os habéis habituado a mí, y sois lo suficientemente adultos para conocer a lo que tenéis que enfrentaros…Estáis unidos por más que la sangre que compartís…

Los dos hermanos se miraron, no había duda de que era cierto, casi podían saber lo que sentía y lo pensaba el otro.

Nathan cogió la capa, el bastón y su sombrero, y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

\- Seguidme, tengo que enseñarnos algo….

Fueron detrás de él. Cogieron el carruaje y fueron a un lugar que solo su padre sabía.

Recorrieron la ciudad hacia la zona alta. Hacia Carmanville….

El carruaje paró a una orden de Liam, justo al lado de lo que parecía una fábrica con una gran chimenea. .

Nathan salió el primero, Liam y Alistair lo siguieron.

Entraron en un callejón mal iluminado y se acercaron a una puerta situada a la derecha.

El edifico de una sola planta y ladrillos oscuros en la fachada, parecía abandonado. Nathan abrió y entró a un pequeño pasillo donde la humedad era enorme. Encendió un candil que había a la entrado y siguió andando, pisando el suelo de piedra con fuerza, lo que producía un eco alarmantemente inquietante, pensó Liam… ¿ a donde los estaba llevando?...

Cruzaron una puerta y llegaron a una sala, a la que se accedía bajando unas pocas escaleras. Tenía, como el pasillo, muros y suelo de piedra….. y un calabozo o celda enrejada, en el fondo, según se entraba. Nathan se paró allí y dejó su sombrero encima de una mesa, llena de libros y cuadernos, con anotaciones manuscritas… Cogía el candil y acercó una vela a la llama. Después de encenderla, la colocó en uno de los dos candelabros que había encima de la recia mesa.

Cuando todo se iluminó, los dos hermanos miraron a su alrededor sorprendidos.

\- ¿Qué lugar es este?.- preguntó Liam.

\- Es un escondite… .- le dijo su padre mirando a su alrededor -. un lugar donde poder escondernos del mundo si nos hiciese falta… - cogió uno de los libros y se lo mostró -. … y un lugar donde busco un respuesta coherente a lo que somos…

Alistair se acercó a la reja del calabozo.

\- ¿Y esto?

Nathan se acercó a él y la tocó.

\- Esto, es a veces, un modo de encontrar respuestas .- le dijo muy serio.

Los dos hermanos lo miraron interrogantes.

El asintió.

\- Antes de contároslo todo debéis ver algo más…

Cogió al candil, volvieron al pasillo y andaron en dirección contraria…. Bajaron otro pequeño tramo de escaleras y llegaron a otra sala con más celdas… Nathan entró dentro de ella y accionó un mecanismo en la pared; ésta se movió lo justo para que pudieran pasar. Bajaron por otro pasillo estrecho y llegaron a una puerta de hierro. Nathan sacó una vieja llave del mismo material y la abrió.

Con el candil apenas se podía apreciar nada, pero cuando fue enciendo las múltiples velas que poblaban los múltiples salientes en las paredes, se quedaron mudos.

Un montón de féretros se apilaban en las paredes de la cámara. Habían colocado un cristal en el lateral y se podían ver los esqueletos de sus ocupantes…

\- ¿Qué demonios es esto?.- preguntó Liam perplejo.

\- Son gente como nosotros, hombres que se podían convertir en bestias…

\- ¿ Y todo esto? .- dijo Alistair, señalando un montón de objetos de todo tipo apilados en estanterías de madera.

\- Son pertenencias y objetos relacionados con lo que somos…. Quiero conocer nuestra historia, conocer lo que somos y de dónde venimos… Aquí hay cientos de años de evolución de hombres y bestia, pero todavía no he encontrado al primero y no he conseguido nada en esos libro que habéis visto en la otra sala, que no sean leyendas… Llevo años buscando una explicación.

Sus dos hijos lo miraron sin saber muy bien que decir.

El se aclaró la garganta.

\- Compré todo esto hace bastantes años.- dijo refiriéndose a esos sótanos-…. buscando un lugar donde guardar todo lo que estaba consiguiendo sobre nosotros, y para guardar también, cosas que pueden perjudicarnos…- se acercó a un armario con puertas macizas de roble-. Lo abrió y sacó una caja de madera oscura, de unos 40 x 40 centímetros; se apoyó en una de las mesas de la estancia y lo abrió. Liam y Alistair se acercaron. Pudieron ver 8 piedras verdes de gran tamaño. No estaban trabajadas pero sin lugar a dudas eran piedras preciosas -. Esto que veis aquí, que parecen inocentes joyas, puedes ser nuestra ruina…. Si ahora quisierais cambiar, no podríais... No he averigüado el porque, pero es innegable que funciona.

\- ¿Cómo es posible? .- dijo Liam

Su padre se paseó por la habitación.

\- Desde hace siglos, determinados hombres han querido controlarnos, para controlar a las bestias que hay dentro de nosotros, y utilizan esas gemas. Las pegan a nuestro cuerpo e inhiben nuestra furia… hasta convertirnos en esclavos….- se masajeó el cuello mientras hablaba -. Hay cosas que no os he contado todavía sobre vuestra especial condición, pero una de las mas importante es que no hay que dejar que nuestros enemigos puedan disponer de ellas.

Alistair le interrumpió.

\- Te has dedicado a buscarlas….

\- Si… .- agachó la cabeza- . Os he reunido precisamente por ello. Ha aparecido una de estas gemas en Londres…. por lo que parece, y mis fuentes son de fiar, cierto banquero se la ha regalado a su mujer con motivo de su aniversario, podía ser algo normal en un pareja con el dinero suficiente, pero sé lo que pretenden. El banquero y su mujer se encargaron de contar a la prensa con todo detalle cómo era esa gema…

Los dos lo miraban interesados. Nathan siguió hablando.

\- Os puedo asegurar que están provocándonos… quieren que vayamos a por ella, para cazarnos, lo sé…. Bueno, más bien para cazarme… En Londres solo Henry sabe que tengo dos hijos… Utilizan la gema como cebo….- miró al suelo -. …ya pasé por ello una vez y se a que juegan….

\- ¿Por eso querías que volviésemos a Londres? .- le preguntó Liam.

El asintió.

\- Si…. no esperan que vayamos los tres….

Alistair negó con la cabeza.

\- - Padre hace mucho que te dije que no mataría a nadie…

Su padre fue hacia él.

\- No puedes esconder de esto… Aquí jugamos nuestro futuro Alistair… Ellos nos cazan a nosotros y nosotros para evitar que lo hagan tenemos que matarlos… No hay opción Alistair, nunca la hubo…

Alistair siguió moviendo la cabeza.

-No me pidas que lo haga padre...

Este lo tocó el hombro.

\- Sé que es difícil, pero piensa en lo que sería vivir encadenado con un collar de hierro en tu blanco y fino cuello.

Alistair agachó la cabeza. Odiaba la idea de matar pero, eso era incluso peor.

En cambio Liam, no tenía ninguna duda sobre lo que decía su padre; jamás volvería a ser un esclavo y si había que matar para evitarlo, lo haría.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo VI Gema ( noviembre de 1836)**

Rebecca entró en King Street siguiendo al inspector y a su padre. Por lo que parecía el cadáver correspondía a un banquero famoso en la ciudad. Se llamaba Brad Grant, e iba andando por la calle, acompañado de su mujer Mary para ir a celebrar su aniversario de bodas a un restaurante cercano, cuando un hombre enfundado en una capa negra los asaltó.

Solo dos personas se encontraban en la calle en ese momento y los dos repetían que había sido todo muy rápido. En un parpadeo el hombre estaba en el suelo desangrándose con el abdomen abierto y la mujer en el suelo, desmayada.

Vieron nada más llegar, el coche que se llevaría a Mary Grant al hospital con un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y laceraciones en el cuello. Observaron como la levantaban del suelo inconsciente con sangre en la cabeza y la metían dentro.

La investigación recaía entonces en Scotland Yard que se acababa de crear. Su padre había sido nombraba hacia menos de un año inspector jefe y se personó junto con su hija y el inspector Parks en la escena del crimen.

Se acercó al cadáver y detrás de él, fue Rebecca.

\- Siempre dices que tienes buen ojo para meterte en la piel del asesino… ¿dime quien ha hecho esto?..- le dijo a ella, con media sonrisa en la boca.

Rebecca le miró con el ceño fruncido y se remangó las largas faldas, azul oscuro, que llevaba ese día, para poder agacharse a examinar la herida.

Ella había sido una de las primeras mujeres que pudo terminar la secundaria, alentada por su madres que nunca tuvo oportunidad de hacerlo, y su padre se había dado cuenta desde que era muy jovencita, mientras jugaban a descubrir asesinos de casos imposibles, de que tenia buen ojo para los pequeños detalles y cierta empatía con el asesino, que le proporcionaba un perspectiva diferente del caso, en contraposición con los métodos más ortodoxos de los inspectores.

Lo demostró con creces, a pesar de su juventud, en algunos casos que permanecían abiertos desde hacia tiempo. Ella con un par días estudiándolos les había llevado al culpable o a los culpables.

Se había enterado a la vez que el de lo que había pasado porque estaba en su despacho y no había sabido decirle que no.

Había hecho una visita a su padre, esa mañana, después de pasar por la biblioteca y mientras estaba en el despacho de Scotland Yard les habia llegado el aviso…. Rebecca enseguida se puso en marcha y su padre no pudo evitarlo.

Ahora, permanecía concentrada, mientras observaba el cadáver.

\- No puedo imaginar cual ha sido el arma del crimen… .- le dijo a su padre y al inspector Parks encargado de la investigación.

Éste la miró con escepticismo.

-Déjeme a mí, tengo más experiencia….. – le dijo con énfasis. Rebecca no le prestó atención, se agachó a su lado y comprobó las heridas. Eran cuatro, todas ellas de distinta anchura, largura y profundidad -. Son distintas; prácticamente paralelas, pero curiosamente no iguales.

Rebecca asintió.

\- Exacto… es como si hubieran sido hechas con distinta fuerza.

El inspector hizo como su no la hubiese oído, pero su rostro se contrajo ligeramente indicando contrariedad. Examinó con atención el lugar donde estaba la víctima, pero no pareció encontrar nada. Se dirigió al jefe de Scotland Yard acercándose mucho a él.

\- Parecen garras…. – le dijo muy bajito. A pesar de ello, Rebecca le oyó.

\- Si lo parecen…- dijo resuelta mientras se levantaba y examinaba otras partes del cuerpo del muerto. Se fijo en que tenia los puños cerrados.

Su padre y el inspector seguían hablando en una conversación que a todas luces no la incluía. Rebecca mientras examinaba el cadáver prestó, disimuladamente, atención a lo que decían.

Parks hablaba muy bajo con su padre.

\- Sabes que esto puede ser lo que ocurrió hace 5 años… es el mismo tipo de herida…

El Sr. Reynolds movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

\- Es imposible…

\- Acuérdate de lo que dijeron los testigos...

El asintió.

\- La bestia de los páramos… lo sé..

Rebecca levantó a la cabeza al oír aquello.

\- ¿Qué bestia?

Su padre miró con mala cara al inspector. Expulsó aire con fuerza.

Entonces, uno de los jóvenes agentes llegó. Traía novedades.

\- Han aparecido tres cuerpos más, con las misma marcas, en dos callejones adyacentes… .- les informó.

\- ¿Qué? .- preguntó Rebecca asombrada-. Lléveme hasta ellos… El agente miro a su jefe y este asintió.

Rebecca y su guía fueron hacia allí. El inspector Parks iba a ir detrás de ellos pero en ese momento, un periodista de The Times se acercó a la escena del crimen. Nada más verlo Parks lo alejó.

-No puede estar aquí.- le indicó con vehemencia.

\- Solo quiero saber un par de cosas… ¿lo han matado para robarle una joya como esta?-. le enseñó un dibujo hecho a mano -. …y ¿ que hace una mujer con ustedes?

El inspector miró el dibujo y asintió, mientras lo iba llevando hacia unos agentes que llegaban en ese momento.

No es que le hiciera mucha gracia que Rebecca estuviera metiéndose en sus asuntos, pero la había visto en acción y era buena, muy buena, aunque jamás se lo diría, claro, pero la actitud del periodista referiendose a ella, de una forma tan despectiva aun le gustaba menos.

\- La Stra. Reynolds estaba ayudándonos con el caso….

\- ¿Y se puede saber cómo? .- pregunto el periodista sonriendo, pero esa sonrisa se borró de su rostro, cuando dos agentes le cogieron de los brazos y lo sacaron de allí. Vio como se lo llevaban y cuando ya estuvo controlada la situación, se dio la vuelta volviendo a la escena del crimen, pensando que había cosas, que tal vez nunca cambiarían.

Cuando llegó, vio a Rebecca con los brazos cruzados mirando fijamente a su padre. Había vuelto de ver los otros cadáveres.

\- Quiero que me lo cuentes… puede ser importante…Han matado a cuatro personas con algo parecido a las garras de un animal muy grande.

Su padre resopló cogiéndola del brazo. Le hizo un gesto a Parks.

\- Aquí ya hemos visto suficiente, que lleven los cadáveres a la morgue, iremos mas tarde. Ahora será mejor que vayamos a ver a la Sra. Grant… ojala esté en condiciones de atendernos…

El inspector asintió.

\- Voy a por el coche…

Rebecca no se dio por vencida.

\- Durante el viaje al hospital me lo vas a contar.

Su padre resoplo ante la insistencia de su hija pero así lo hizo. El Sr. Reynolds y el inspector Parks le contaron las leyendas de sus tierras norteñas de nacimiento, que hablaban de hombres que se convertían en bestias, para defender sus territorio y a los suyos… eran más héroes que demonios pero, traían la muerte consigo…

No era la primera vez que habían aparecido marcas como esa en cadáveres encontrados en Londres y siempre las victimas, no eran todo lo inocentes como aparentaban ser… También le dijo que una gema como la que acababan de robar solia, estar relacionada con los asesinatos. No era la primera vez que se la robaban a un muerto.

Llegaron al hospital con todas estas cosas rondado en la cabeza de Rebecca. Ella no creía en estas cosas pero reconocía que esas marcas eran muy extrañas… podía ser un hombre que controlará a un animal salvaje pero eso a su juicio era muy complicado.

Cuando llegaron a la enorme habitación donde está instalada Mary Grant, junto con otras 19 mujeres, la vieron que estaba despierta preguntando por su marido.

Los inspectores y Rebecca se acercaron y vieron a un medico decirle algo, Rebecca imaginó que le estaban contando la muerte de su marido, pero su reacción le sorprendió. La expresión de la Sr. Grant fue más de contrariedad, que de de tristeza.

El inspector Parks se adelantó a ella, y le fue a mostrar sus respetos por la perdida. En cuanto los vio venir, dejo de parecer contrariada y empezó a llorar tímidamente.

\- Sentimos su pérdida…-le dijo con seriedad.

Ella asintió sin decir nada.

Rebeca se quedó un poco apartada observando a la victima mientras que su padre se ponía al lado de la cama.

La empezó a interrogar mientras ella no le quitaba ojo. Pudo ver como el golpe de la frente había sido fuerte. Un gran bulto se podía apreciar a la perfección, a parte claro, de la moradura que se estaba extendiendo por el ojo y el pómulo. Un agente les había dicho que tenia laceraciones en el cuello, y Rebecca las vio, eran claramente producto de haberle arrancado algo con mucha fuerza.

Prestó atención a la conversación y oyó como contaba que le habían robado un collar que había sido el regalo de aniversario de su marido. Un collar con una gran gema verde.

Rebecca la oía pero algo le decía que no les contaba toda la verdad… Relató los hechos con una frialdad extraña para su gusto, y cuando le preguntaron por los otros hombres que habían aparecido muertos, la vio ponerse tensa, muy tensa, para decir a continuación, que no sabía nada de ello.

El inspector Parks tomo nota de lo que había dicho y haciendo caso a la monja que acababa de llegar, se despidieron para dejarla descansar.

A la salida del hospital, Parks se fue a la morgue a volver a ver los cadáveres, y Rebecca y su padre, se alejaron en su carruaje en dirección a su despacho.

Ella estuvo pensando todo el tiempo en lo que había visto y en lo que le había contado su padre.

El la miró sonriendo.

-Deja de darle vueltas a la cabeza pensando en esto…. Acuérdate que mañana tienes un compromiso especial…

Rebecca lo miró un momento sin entender. Al segundo siguiente abrió mucho los ojos.

\- Oh! Mi baile…

Su padre rió divertido.

\- Sí, tu baile…

. Normalmente el baile de presentación, solía ser a los 17 años, pero sus abuelos habían estado muy enfermos durante esos años, y como a ella no le interesaba demasiado todo esto, decidieron posponerlo hasta que todo hubiera pasado. Murieron durante el año anterior…y por eso lo hacían ahora a sus 21 años.

Habían preparado una pequeña celebración solo para los más íntimos. El saludo a la Reina era algo que habían obviado precisamente por esa tardanza en organizarlo. De todos modos, a Rebecca no le importaba, no era mujer de fiestas… ni pensaba encontrar al amor de su vida en una de ellas….

Rebecca sonrió algo ruborizada, al pensar en ello. En el fondo todavía no había olvidado el niño que conoció hacia 9 años y por muchos que había conocido, nadie estaba a la altura del Liam que se conservaba en su corazón… ¿qué habría sido de él?

Cuando él se fue no sabía claramente lo que sentía, era apenas unas una niña de 12 años, pero con el tiempo, se fue dando cuenta de que el sentimiento de amistad que tenia hacia él no era tal… era amor, pero para entonces ya era demasiado tarde…

Mientras ella pensaba en Liam, su padre seguía hablando.

-…. y además de toda esa gente, a la que espero tus hermanos no se dediquen a criticar sin remedio.- lo decia estaba diciendo enfadado, solo de pensarlo-. Tenemos que añadir la visita de un viejo amigo del ministerio. Hemos compartido muchos momentos preparando papeles de todo tipo para que sus barcos pudieran viajar sin problemas a Nueva York….- miró a su hija con una sonrisa picara en el rostro, aunque Rebecca en ese momento tenia la mente muy lejos de allí-. …hace poco que ha vuelto de ahí y creo que va a traer a uno de sus hijos...


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo VII Baile y compromiso**

Rebecca se terminó de acicalar mientras sus padres se encargaban de recibir a los primeros invitados… La casa grande y señorial de los Reynolds había quedado preciosa con la decoración floral que habían elegido. La idea de colocar pequeñas cintas de raso granate había sido suya y le daba una clara distinción al entorno; no es que ella sintiera que tuviera que hacerlo, pero si era la tradición y tampoco le importaba adaptarse.

Había cosas más importantes, de las que preocuparse, como por ejemplo, lo que su padre le había contado en el coche camino del hospital. Todavía sonreía cuando lo recordaba, no entendía como un hombre tan culto pudiera creer en esas cosas… pero también era cierto que él se había criado en esos paramos y a veces, lo que se nos trasmite de niños se nos queda grabado a fuego para siempre, y por la forma en que se lo explicaba, ese miedo ancestral a "esas bestias a esos montruos", él lo tenía bien grabado, y Parks también.

Desde luego la mente racional de Rebecca no podía creerlo, no podían existir hombres que se convertían en bestias y mataban a la gente, era una tontería… aunque había que reconocer que las marcas dejadas en el cuerpo del banquero, podrían pasar, perfectamente, por marcas de garras….Se quito ese pensamiento de la cabeza, mientras se colocaba un pequeño lazo negro en su moño.

Todavía se sentía molesta después de haber leído la edición de "The Times" de esa mañana donde hablaban del asesinato de King Street. Después de relatar los hechos con profesionalidad, habían cometido la torpeza, para ella, de especificar que Rebecca Reynolds estaban allí, ayudando a Scotland Yard… ¿por qué tenían que referirse a ella? No lo habían hecho con su padre, ni con el inspector... Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, todavía era noticia que una mujer estuviese en la escena de un crimen, eso sí merecía su enfado…. Ojalá algún día no fuese noticia… y ella llegase a vivir lo suficiente para verlo.

Se levantó y se planchó con las manos la falda. Era hora de bajar, pensó en sus hermanos. Se divertiría con ellos, con sus comentarios, sarcásticos seguro, sobre los asistentes, bailaría con algún cotizado joven soltero e intentaría no enamorarse de ninguno…

Volvió a sonreír al pensarlo… eso era imposible… con el paso de los años se había dado cuenta de que su corazón esperaba el regreso a su vida de alguien; alguien que, seguro, se había convertido en un hombre maravilloso; sabía que era difícil, porque sus vidas era muy distintas, pero tenia muy claro, que llegaría el día, en que el destino la llevaría de la mano hacia él o viceversa.

Se miró al espejo, pensando en Liam, y preguntándose qué pensaría de ella si la viese ahora.. ¿le parecía bonita?... cintura estrecha, escote sencillo, un bonito vestido granate y negro... Se colocó una gargantilla con una piedra, también de color granate, que le había regalado su padre y suspiró. No creía que le desagradase…ella por su parte estaba segura de que él estaría magnifico… ojala alguna vez se acordase de ella. Cogió aire con fuerza, se dio la vuelta y fue hacia la puerta de su cuarto. Era hora de bajar.

El salón de los Reynolds estaba ya lleno de amigos y conocidos de la familia, cuando Rebecca empezó a bajar las escaleras. Se paró un momento a medio camino del descenso y sonrió. Le parecía estas viendo a la chiquilla que un día, hace no mucho fue, sentada en ese peldaño donde estaba ahora, oyendo las conversaciones que su padre e invitados tenían, hasta altas horas de la madrugada.

El salón, ahora vacio de muebles para el baile, era el lugar donde sus padres agasajaban a sus invitados. Muchos de ellos de alto renombre. Pero para Rebecca, las mejores reuniones eran las que hacía con sus colegas de profesión…eran magnificas, y ella sentada en ese escalón no se perdía ninguna. Su imaginación volaba oyendo historias de crímenes pasionales, de asesinatos sangrientos, de venganzas, de misteriosos crímenes que, por mucho que discutiesen, su padre y sus amigos, rodeados de humo y whisky escocés, nunca lograban resolver.

Era normal que esa niña acabase siendo lo que era ahora, alguien que quería algún día desentrañar ese misteriosos crímenes… pero todavia le quedaba mucho camino por delante.

Se despidió con algo de tristeza de la niña que seguía sentada en la escalera y que siempre estaría allí, soñando, cogió aire con fuerza y siguió bajando las escaleras, cogiéndose las faldas de su vestido de lino granate, para evitar caerse. No causaría un buen efecto si se caía justo su día. Se estaba riendo, ella sola, al imaginarse la escena, cuando llamaron al timbre y Sara acudió a abrir. Todavía le quedaban unos cuantos escalones por bajar y mientras lo hacía, miro despreocupada, quien podía ser el ultimo invitado de la reunión.

Pero no era un invitado, eran dos…

Cuando la puerta se abrió, lo primero que vio fue a un hombre alto y fuerte vestido de negro, con una capa con forro blanco. Le tendió todo Sara y se adentro en el hall, hacia el salón.

Detrás de él un hombre más joven vestido igual que él, se quitó el sombrero y la capa, y también se la dio a Sara…

Rebecca estaba esperando a que entraran, para poder llegar ella al salón, cuando él joven levantó la cabeza y pudo verle la cara. Se quedo sin respiración….era… no…. No podía ser…

Se agarró con fuerza a la barandilla, porque sus piernas habían empezado a temblar. Misma cara, misma expresión, mismo ojos… Habían pasado 7 años pero era imposible que no lo reconociese… Liam….

No dijo nada se limitó a intentar controlarse para no ir corriendo hacia él...

Liam por su parte, se limitó dejó sus pertenencias en manos de la criada y en seguida se encaminó al salón. Cuando su padre le dijo que iban a ir a una fiesta de un amigo suyo del ministerio que presentaba a su hija en sociedad, no le hizo demasiada gracia. Alistair no puedo quedarse porque deba coger un barco para NY lo antes posible ya que tenia asuntos que atender en los negocios de su otra familia, además convenía que saliera de Londres una temporada hasta que el asesinato del banquero, quedará olvidado.

Pero todo cambio para Liam cuando su padre dijo el nombre de la familia a la que iban a visitar…. Reynolds y de su hija, Rebecca Reynolds….

…. No podía creer que la volviese a ver otra vez… después de tantos años… ¿Qué pensaría de él?... estaba tan nervioso que estaba empezando sudar.

De repente, notó un ligero cosquilleo en la nuca; solo le pasaba cuando notaba que alguien lo estaba observando. Miró alrededor no viendo a nadie cerca, pero se dio cuenta, de que a pocos metros de la entrada, había una escalera que ascendía hacia las habitaciones privadas.

Levantó la vista y … la vio, allí, parada, y vio como lo miraba.

Era lo más hermoso que jamás había visto… la Rebecca de sus sueños…. y lo estaba mirando con un expresión tan maravillosa, que pensó que su corazón iba a estallar de felicidad.

No hacía falta que se dijesen nada.. Habían estado esperándose el uno al otro todos estos años.

Liam fue hacia la escalera y Rebecca siguió bajando, pero en ese momento, dos chicos jóvenes, salieron del salón y fueron a por su hermana.

\- Rebecca… no puedes entrar sola a tu fiesta…. Toma nuestros brazos…

Y de este modo, se colocaron uno a cada lado de ella y entraron en el salón, mientras Liam, algo decepcionado, pero alegre a más no poder, veía como lo miraba sin saber que hacer… dejándose llevar.

Entraron y él los siguió.

Se perdieron en la fiesta. Cada cual atendiendo sus compromisos.

Se dieron cuenta enseguida que eran las personas más solicitadas.

En cuanto Rebecca puso un pie en el salón, todo el mundo acudió a felicitarla y en cuanto Liam lo puso, mucha de esa gente empezó a murmurar que ese era el hijo de Nathan Collen, el rico comerciante, y desde luego, para ellos, el parecido era evidente, quitando el color de los ojos. No estaba bien visto en la sociedad del momento que un bastardo heredase todo pero, cuando la persona que lo hacía era alguien del poder de ese hombre no había nada que discutir.

Poco a poco la frialdad del momento se olvido y los primeros corros entorno a Nathan y Liam Cullen se fueron formando.

Después de las debidas formalidades, como por ejemplo que el padre de Rebecca bailase con ella, y que todos los solteros de la zona lo hicieran, pudieron ser presentados debidamente.

Su padre la cogió del brazo sacándola de un grupo de tías lejanas venidas del campo, todas familia de su padre, que solo querían saber cuándo se iba a casar y con quien de los presentes. Ella estuvo a punto de sacar el tema de los hombre/bestias de los páramos, pero su padre se le adelanto.

\- Rebecca, ven quiero que conozcas a alguien….

Cuando vio que se dirigían al lugar donde su madre amigablemente charlaba con el hombre que había visto entrar delante de Liam, su corazón casi se paró. A su lado su amigo de la infancia la contemplaba embelesado. Ella sonrió al verlo.

Cuando el Sr. Reynolds llegó hasta ellos, la conversación se interrumpió.

\- Nathan, aquí tiene a joya de la casa…. No se deje engañar por ese vestido y ese rubor, es una mujer de armas tomar.

El Sr. Cullen le besó la mano con delicadeza.

\- Ya me ha puesto su madre en antecedentes sobre sus dones para la investigación criminal y su interés en saber defenderse… El hecho de ser hija de quien es, le da un punto de vista muy real de lo que nos podemos encontrar ahí fuera… Todo eso es bueno, Stra. Reynolds… siempre he creído que las mujeres estaban muy desaprovechadas, encerradas en estas jaulas de ladrillo.

Las dos mujeres sonrieron ampliamente y asintieron.

\- Antes de nada quiero presentarles a mi hijo Liam… .- este se acercó y estrechó la mano del Sr. Reynolds y luego besó la de la Sra. Reynolds -. Como le estaba diciendo a su esposa el destino nos depara extrañas casualidades…. Resulta que Liam se crió en el orfanato de St. Vincent… y Rebecca lo conoce…

Ella asintió, mientras Liam cogía su mano y se la besaba.

La Sra. Reynolds asintió, mirándolos fijamente.

-Si este es el chico que se hizo tan amigo de Rebecca...

El Sr. Reynolds estaba confundido.

\- ¿Y como es que estaba ahí, siendo su hijo? .- le pregunto sin ambages, había confianza.

-Es una historia muy larga… más que las horas que hemos pasado juntos en el Ministerio rellenado papeles, en América todo es mucho más fácil… Dejemos que los jóvenes se diviertan y con un buen Whisky en la mano, los contaré como supe de Liam… puede que haya gente que lo considere un bastardo, pero para mí es el hijo perfecto…..-les dijo con un sonrisa. Ellos le siguieron interesados en lo que podía contarles.

Rebecca y Liam se miraron un segundo y cogiéndose de las manos y fueron a bailar.

Fue una noche que, a pesar de las muchas cosas que pasaron después, jamás olvidarían.

A partir de ese momento, estuvieron, todo el tiempo juntos, bailando, hablando, poniéndose al día de lo que había cambiado su vida desde que se separaron, e incluso salieron al pequeño porche de la parte trasera de la casa buscando un momento para estar solos.

Cuando lo hicieron no pudieron dejar de pensar que los hados estaban de su lado, porque era una noche no demasiado fría para ser el mes de noviembre.

Liam cogió su mano y ambos sonrieron. Rebecca, se fijó que atada a su muñeca estaba la cinta morada, que le había dado cuando eran niños.

\- Te he comprado una cosa…. No he podido resistirme…- le dijo-. Ahora mismo vuelvo... No te muevas…. .- se alejo de ella, no sin miedo de que desapareciera y fue a buscar a Sara, corriendo, para pedirle que le trajera su capa, y ella, lo hizo enseguida. Del bolsillo interior sacó un pequeño paquete. Le dio las gracias a Sara y echó a correr hacia el porche donde Rebecca lo esperaba, pacientemente.

El llegó sonriendo.

\- Para ti… por tu cumpleaños….- le dijo entregándoselo.

Rebecca lo cogió con las manos temblorosas y le quitó el papel que lo envolvía.

\- Lo compré nada más saber que iba a volver a verte…

Rebecca descubrió que era un libro pequeño con tapas de piel oscura. Lo abrió y vio que las páginas estaban en blanco.

Liam lo tocó con delicadeza.

\- Tal vez, quieras escribir ahí tus pensamientos, tus ideas, tus sueños… yo lo hice durante un tiempo, cuando mi vida se convirtió en un torbellino. Hacerlo, me deba tranquilidad y me permitía ver las cosas con perspectiva.

Rebecca sonrió al oírlo.

\- No podías haber elegido algo mejor…. .-le dijo encantada acercándose a él.

Lo miró a los ojos y sin pensarlo lo besó en los labios.

Liam no esperaba esa reacción por su parte pero con el corazón desbocado, la abrazo con fuerza besándola, a su vez, intensamente.

Una semana más tarde , justo al inicio del mes de diciembre, Liam acudía a casa de los Reynolds para pedir a sus padres que les permitieran comprometerse. Ellos aceptaron encantados. Su padre en cambio, no se había negado, pero sí, le había dejado claro los problemas que conllevaba una vida compartida con alguien que no sabía lo que eras.

\- No estamos hechos para comprometernos… .- le había dicho sentado en el viejo sillón de la biblioteca-. No puedo decirte que no lo hagas, porque yo también lo hizo a tus años, y te juro que te deseo lo mejor, pero no te ilusiones demasiado, tarde o temprano lo sabrá…

Entonces Liam le había contestado:

\- Rebecca lo entenderá, estoy seguro de ello.

Su padre lo había mirado con una expresión triste en el rostro, después de oir eso.

\- Yo también lo estaba hijo, yo también lo estaba… pero tu es tu vida y tú tienes que vivirla….

Y eso hizo. Vivirla. Se comprometió con Rebecca y los dos se convirtieron en los dos jóvenes más felices de Londres, y del mundo. Se querían con locura, y se entendían; hablaron mucho, como siempre habían hecho; Rebecca lo contó todas sus inquietudes y él le hablo de cómo era vivir en un ciudad como Nueva York, e incluso le dijo que tenía un hermano allí, Alistair, a quien quiso nada más conocerlo. En mas de una ocasión estuvo tentado de contarle su secreto, pero nunca lo hizo.

Se sentían tan felices que nada podía empañar su alegría… hasta cierta noche, dos semanas más tarde, en visperas de Navidades.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo VIII Descubrimiento**

Solo podía ver la sangre que le salpicaba mientras su mente luchaba con la idea de desmayarse… no, no, podía… era verdad que estaba viendo a la bestia, a la que todo sus mayores tenían tanto miedo… no podía ser posible, pero lo era… Se movía tan deprisa que no podía fijarse bien en él, solo veía un punto morado que acompañaba sus movimientos, cuando luchaban, y dejada una estela en el aire del mismo color.

Gritando se despertó del sueño. Se quedo incorporada en la cama, sudorosa y asustada. Miró a su alrededor. Estaba en su habitación y el sol de la tarde entraba por su ventana, pronto se haría de noche.

Sin darle tiempo a decir o a hacer nada mas, su madre entró en la habitación.

\- ¡Querida! .- fue corriendo a abrazarla, sentándose en la cama-. Rebecca,¿ cariño, como estas?, nos tenias muy preocupados.

Le acarició la cara y en ese momento, Rebecca notó que tenía algo pegado a la frente. Levantó la mano para tocárselo, pero su madre se lo impidió.

\- No, no lo toques… llevas un buen golpe en la frente… llevabas un buen corte y te lo han cosido…. .- volvió a acariciarle la cara -. Nos diste un susto de muerte cuando te trajeron desmayada y sangrando…

Rebecca no sabía de lo que su madre estaba hablando.

\- ¿Desmayada dices?... no recuerdo nada…. .- se volvió a tumbar con cuidado -. He tenido un sueño….. He visto sangre y algo que luchaba...

Las imágenes de la pesadilla, venían a su mente, dispersas, sin orden y sin sentido.

\- Solo recuerdo haber ido por la tarde a la biblioteca…

Su madre movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

\- Eso fue hace más de dos días… has estado inconsciente todo este tiempo… El doctor nos lo avisó, pero aún así, ha sido tan duro, verte ahí sin moverte… .- cerró los ojos-. Liam no se ha separado de tu lado en todo este tiempo… el también estaba asustado, muy asustado… hace apenas un par de horas lo he mandado a casa para que descansara.

Rebecca intentó concentrarse en las horas perdidas de su vida, pero no podía.

\- Mamá, cuéntamelo, todo, por favor….- le suplicó.

Su madre se armo de valor y lo hizo.

\- No lo sabemos con seguridad, pero parecer ser que cuando volvías a casa, al pasar por el callejón, cerca de la avenida… unos hombres te atacaron…

A medida que su madre, se lo contaba, ella iba haciendo esfuerzos para que su cerebro recordase. Cerró los ojos e intentó que las imágenes viniesen a ella.

Mientras oia su voz, sonidos de pisadas rápidas en los adoquines del suelo… un grito y sentir un empujón… El suelo vino hacia ella y se golpeo la cabeza…

\- No sabemos exactamente que pasó, pero tres hombres fueron encontrados a tu lado, en ese sitio, muertos con profundas heridas y cubiertos de sangre….

Al oírle decir eso, las imágenes del sueño, estallaron en su mente. Sangre, gritos, algo que no era humano, desgarrando los cuerpos y algo morado bailando a su alrededor.

\- La pesadilla que me ha despertado, no era tal…. Mi mente estaba recordando mientras estaba inconsciente y eso me despertó.- se tapó con la colcha, tenia frio, mucho frio-. Vi algo, alguien los mató… -´le dijo con los ojos fijos en un punto a lo lejos. Algo en ese recuerdo la hacia temblar.

\- ¿Como llegué a casa?

\- Cuando avisaron a la policía, les describieron como estaban los cadáveres y el inspector Parks acudió en seguida… Según me contó tu padre, cuando llegaron se dieron cuenta de que la persona herida eras tú…. Los dueños de un restaurantes cercano al oír los gritos habían ido y te estaban tapando con mantas e intentando que volvieras en si…

El inspector comprobó que respirabas con normalidad, te cogió en brazos y te trajo a casa….- miró a su hija con los ojos llorosos-. Fue horrible verte entrar en sus brazos… Sara fue corriendo a llamar al doctor y te cosió la herida de la frente…Te examinó a conciencia y no vio ninguna herida mas, gracias a Dios..

Rebecca se había quedado con parte de la conversación.

\- ¿Y dices que el inspector Parks acudió cuando supieron cómo estaban esos cadáveres?

-Según me contó tu padre, sí….

Rebecca no podía quitarse de la cabeza las imágenes del sueño…. un monstruo, una bestia humana, los estaba matando mientras ella, luchaba para no desmayarse.. ¿eso era lo que había ocurrido de verdad?

Sin poder soportar más la duda, quitó la colcha y las sabanas de encima de ella e intentó levantarse.

\- ¡No Rebecca, no! No debes ponerte en pie todavía…. El golpe fue muy fuerte…

Ella no le hizo caso.

\- Mama, no puedo quedarme tengo que comprobar una cosa y lo quiero hacer ya…

Se incorporó y durante unos segundos pensó que iba a caerse, pero no lo hizo. Se madre intentó agarrarla pero ella se lo impidió.

\- Ayúdame a vestirme… -le pidió.

Su madre se cruzó de brazos.

\- No voy a dejar que te vayas de casa en tu estado…

Rebecca se colocó delante de ella en camisón.

\- O me ayudas, o iré al cuarto de Robert y me vestiré con su ropa..- le dijo enérgica.

Su madre la conocía muy bien y nada más oírla, fue al armario a coger ropa para vestirla. No tenía ninguna duda de que sería capaz de hacerlo.

Tres cuartos de hora más tarde, Rebecca estaba montada en el carruaje acompañada de su madre, que desde luego sola no la iba a dejar.

Fueron primero a la morgue. Los trabajadores de allí la conocían muy bien, solía ir de vez en cuando con su padre a consultar algún archivo o a ver algún cadáver. Todos se habían enterado de lo que había pasado y cuando la vieron venir ya sabían lo que quería.

\- No creo que debas verlos…- le advirtió uno de ellos-. Están bastante mal…

\- Por favor….- le suplico, tengo que hacerlo. Apenas recuerdo nada de lo que paso y necesito recordar.

La hicieron pasar a la sala. Su madre se quedó fuera.

Los dos cadáveres estaban tapados por dos sabanas blancas. El trabajador las quitó y Rebecca pudo verlos.

Se tapó la boca con la mano de la impresión y sufrió un pequeño mareo. Podía oír la voz de uno de ellos en su oído diciendo, lo bien que se lo iban a pasar, mientras ella tumbada de cara el suelo, no podía moverse.

Los cadáveres tenían heridas parecidas a las el banquero de King Street, pero había mas y mas profundas…. Algunas partes de los cuerpos, casi estaban diseccionadas…. A dos les faltaba el corazón. Rebecca preguntó por ellos y el funcionario dijo que habían aparecido separados de los cuerpos… los guardan en otro sitio.

Rebecca asintió ante la explicación. Siguió examinándolos, tenía que comprobar una cosa.

Todavía llevaban las ropas puestas y ella se acercó más buscando algo morado en ellas, pero no lo encontró.

¿Qué podía ser esa estela morada que había visto en sus sueños y que tanto la perturbaba?

Dio las gracias por habérselos dejado ver y volvió al carruaje con su madre. Le ordeno al cochero que las llevara al callejón donde la habían atacado.

Nada más llegar se bajó. No había nadie cerca y no era un sitio muy transitado. Comunicaba la avenida principal, por la que ella venia, con la calle de su casa, pero era un lugar estrecho y poco iluminado, desde luego no era muy recomendable pasear por ahí cuando se hacía de noche…. Rebecca estaba muy enfadada consigo misma por no haber sabido defenderse… las clases de su padre habían caído en saco roto.

Empezó a buscar por el lugar sin saber muy bien qué es lo que estaba buscando.

La nieve que había caído, había borrado todas las huellas, pero aun así, pudo encontrar el lugar donde ella había caído; la sangre todavía estaba allí.

Mientras su madre preocupada, permanecía en el carruaje, ella siguió buscando. De repente, en el suelo a pocos metros de la puerta trasera de un local, lo vio. Algo de color morado estaba ahí. Fue corriendo a por él y cuando lo vio, el impacto fue tan grande que cayó de rodillas en el suelo. No podía ser, era imposible…

Oyó como su madre venia hacia ella acompañada del cochero que la ayudo a levantarse.

\- Se encuentra bien señorita? – le preguntó.

Ella asintió, mientras se metía lo que había encontrado, en el bolsillo de su abrigo.

Su madre la ayudó a llegar al coche.

\- ¿Ya hemos terminado?- le preguntó esperanzada de que así fuera.

-Tu sí… yo tengo que ir a otro sitio.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo IX Pasión**

Dejó a su madre en casa y ella salió otra vez.

Llamó a la puerta con fuerza nada mas llegar. Henry abrió enseguida. Ella entró como un torbellino.

\- Me alegro de que esté mejor, Sta. Reynolds…

Rebecca pasó a su lado y siguió andando mientras preguntaba:

\- ¿Donde está Liam Henry?

\- En su cuarto, creo que ha dicho que se iba a acostar temprano.

Rebecca subió las escaleras como si alguien la estuviera persiguiendo. Normalmente, no estaba bien visto que una mujer estuviera en el cuarto de su prometido, pero esto era una situación excepcional.

Entró sin llamar y lo encontró sentado al lado de la chimenea leyendo un libro.

\- ¡Rebecca! ¡Estás despierta! Tu cabeza, ¿está bien?….- fue corriendo para abrazarla, pero ella sacó una cinta morada de su bolsillo y se la enseñó. Se quedo quieto en cuanto la vio y sin querer su mano fue a parar al lugar donde debía de haber otra igual. No había ninguna.

\- Esta cinta te la di hace muchos años… Sé que es mía porque lleva bordadas en una esquina mis iniciales… y sé, que siempre la llevas anudada a tu muñeca…¿Puedes explicarme que hacía abandonada en el callejón donde me atacaron.

Liam no sabía que decir. Ella siguió hablando.

\- Me acabo de despertar y he tenido sueños donde he visto algo que no puede existir casi despedazar a unos hombres y algo de color morado que flotaba en el aire….He ido a la morgue a ver los cadáveres, y las heridas, son las mismas que las de cierto banquero que murió hace poco…

Liam se fue alejando de ella, hasta pegar con un mesa grande llena de papeles, y botellas de vino.

\- He tenido un presentimiento y he ido al callejón y ahí, la he encontrado… ¡Dios Liam! Tu mataste a esos hombres… lo sé, pero no eras tú, eras otra cosa.- se dio la vuelta desesperada por lo que estaba pensando. Liam seguía sin decir nada. Volvió a mirarlo -. Y si has hecho eso, también mataste a ese banquero y a los otros hombres….- dijo en apenas un susurro.

Liam entonces reaccionó. Después de pensarlo mucho tiempo se dio cuenta de que no había vuelta atrás, era mejor decir la verdad que andar contando absurdas mentiras.

\- Eso fue mi padre… y solo lo hizo para defenderse, esa gente no era quien decía ser... A los que te atacaron sí que los mate yo. Iba a tu casa a verte cuando sentí que te ocurría algo… no me preguntes como, pero puedo sentirte si no estás muy lejos.- le dijo con toda la franqueza de la fue capaz.

\- ¿Qué demonios sois? .- preguntó ella entre enfadada y triste

\- Algo tan viejo como el mundo. Luchamos para defendernos, de aquellos que nos quieren dominar No hemos pedido nacer así, pero eso lo que somos…- le dijo deseando que pudiera entenderlo.

Rebecca no podía pensar en cosas imposibles y se agarró a algo tangible.

\- ¿Y la gema? …

\- La gema es poder… quien la tiene puede controlarnos. Es así de sencillo no podemos quedarnos parados… El banquero y su mujer no eran simples victimas inocentes… nos pusieron una trampa..mi padre lo sabía y acabamos con ellos antes de que acabaran con nosotros.. Tienes que entenderlo… .- le suplicó, yendo hacia ella. Rebecca se echo hacia atrás. No quería tenerlo cerca.

\- Yo no creo en bestias producto de la imaginación de la gente.- no pudo evitar acordarse de su padre -. … no pueden existir..

Entonces los ojos de Liam cambiaron de color. Rebecca se estremeció. La imagen de esos ojos volvió a su mente procedente del día del asalto.

\- No puedo querer a alguien que es capaz de matar y menos de esta manera…

Liam empezaba a cansarse de intentar convencerla para que lo aceptara.

\- Rebecca… fue una reacción espontanea, los vi encima de ti y reaccione… y te aseguro que no me arrepiento de ello..

Siguió acercándose a ella.

\- Soy la hija del jefe de Scotland Yard, no puedo saber que has sido tú y no decir nada…

Liam se limitó a mirarla pero no dijo nada. Se sirvió un vaso de vino y se lo bebió de un trago. Rebecca no le quitaba ojo…. se dio cuenta de que le tenía miedo.

Él permanecía parado delante de ella, con la camisa blanca ligeramente desabrochada y con el vaso de vino vacio en la mano.

Estaba segura de que seria incapaz de denunciarlo pero algo tenia que hacer para convencerlo.

\- No puedes hacer eso Liam… no puedes tomarte la justicia por tu mano, seas lo que seas….- Su boca se estaba secando, necesitaba beber algo. Ver a Liam así mirándola fijamente, con una expresión tan extraña en el rostro la tenia desconcertada.

\- Rebecca, nunca me voy a arrepentir de haberte salvado la vida y me da igual si me denuncias, como si no… eres lo que más quiero en este mundo y si para protegerte, tengo que utilizar lo que soy y matar, lo haré.

Ella se mordió el labio, mientras notaba como su corazón y su cerebro racional mantenía una lucha a muerte.

Liam notando como sus pulsaciones subían de velocidad y notando a su vez como tragaba con dificultad se acercó a la mesa y le sirvió un vaso de vino. Despacio se fue acercado.

Ella lo miró intentado ser fuerte, pero se dio cuenta de que no podía. Debajo de la camisa de Liam se podía entrever perfectamente un pecho poderoso, unos brazos musculados y una piel suave. Tenía que irse de allí.

El se acercó, y ella se fue echándose hacía atrás hasta que pegó en la pared. Liam le ofreció el vino. Rebecca lo miró como si fuera veneno, pero tenía tanta sed. Lo cogió y se lo bebió de un trago. Liam cogió la copa y la tiró lejos. Oyeron el ruido de cristales al romperse. Levantó sus brazos y apoyó las manos en la pared a los lados de la cabeza de ella.

\- Liam tienes que dejar que me vaya…

\- No te lo impido…. Puedes irte cuando quieras….

Ella volvió a tragar con dificultad.

\- Esto no está bien…..- apenas unos centímetros les separaban. El aliento de Liam, una mezcla de vino y tabaco de pipa, y la proximidad de su cuerpo al de ella, la estaba volviendo loca. Cerró los ojos y aclaró sus pensamientos.

\- No puedo querer a nadie que es capaz de algo así; no puedo amarte … .- le dijo decidida, pero cometió el error de abrir los ojos y que su mirada se dirigiera sin remedio a los perfectos labios de Liam, a escasos centímetros de los suyos.

El la cogió delicadamente por la cintura y se pegó a ella.

\- Y si no puedes amarme, ¿por qué vas a besarme?

Rebecca miró esos ojos oscuros y peligrosos y se vio a si misma pérdida en ellos.

\- No lo sé, no debo...- susurró desesperada, un segundo antes de ponerse de puntillas y besarlo apasionadamente.

Se habían besado muchas veces desde que se volvieron a encontrar, pero esta vez no había contención ni convencionalismos… Aquí no había sitio para el romanticismo, solo para la pasión y deseo. La desesperación por intentar convencerse mutuamente, les había llevado a ello.

Abrieron sus bocas para recibir la del otro sin pudor, sintiendo como sus lenguas jugaban la una con la otra. Fue maravilloso.

Cuando se apartaron, se miraron a los ojos.

-Quédate conmigo esta noche…. .- le imploró él -. Mañana te lo contaré todo y te mostraré lo que soy…..

-Liam….- su nombre escapó de su boca en un suspiro-. No podemos…no puedo.- dejó de hablar cuando él empezó a besarla en el cuello. Ella cerró los ojos sintiendo sus labios pegados a su piel. Se dejó llevar por el deseo.

Agarró con delicadeza el rostro de Liam y lo levantó para poder volver a besarlo. Lo deseaba tanto, había soñado tantas veces con ese momento, que le parecía increíble que estuviese ocurriendo de verdad,…. Sonrió y le desabrochó los pocos botones de la camisa blanca que quedaban sin desabrochar, contempló su pecho desnudo suave y firme, y pasó la mano por él. Liam cerró los ojos, disfrutando de su contacto. La besó con fuerza. Ya no podían pensar en otra cosa, más que el uno en el otro.

Liam le dio la vuelta y le quitó con soltura el broche que llevaba en el pelo. Su larga melena castaña cayó sobre su espalda Él se la retiró encima de un hombro, mientras la besaba en el cuello. . Rebecca cerró los ojos sintiendo cada contacto.

Después, lentamente le fue desabrochando los corchetes que cerraban su vestido por detrás…se lo fue bajando por los hombros con cuidado, mientras ella suspiraba… pero en ese momento, al abrir los ojos creyó ver un destello verde en una las estanterías del dormitorio, y todo volvió a su mente de golpe. Se separó de Liam con un movimiento brusco y fue al lugar donde había visto el destello.

En una de las repisas sobre una peana negra descansaba un cristal verde. Supo enseguida que era. Se volvió para mirar a Liam.

\- No puedo, no puedo quedarme contigo sabiendo lo que has hecho… y lo que eres…

El fue hacia ella a una velocidad increíble. La abrazó con fuerza y levantó el mentón.

\- Piensa en lo que teníamos hace un momento…. el uno al otro… olvídate de todo lo demás… no tienes nada de que preocuparte… todo esta controlado.. por favor… .- la volvio a besar pero ella se apartó.

Negó con vehemencia.

\- No… no… Liam… déjame…. Tengo mucho en que pensar. Va en contra de todos mis principios admitir lo que has hecho..- se lo quedo mirando con los ojos llenos de lagrimas-. …y lo que eres….

Liam empezaba a impacientarse. Se soltó de ella, se revolvió el pelo y golpeó la pared con fuerza.

\- Rebecca tienes que entender que no hay otra opción…

\- Siempre hay otra opción….

Liam se volvió a mirarla.

\- No para lo que soy…. No me pidas que renuncie a esto por ti…

Ella no dijo nada solo lo miró. Liam siguió hablando.

\- Te quiero más que a mi vida, pero no lo voy a hacer…..- le dijo, de pie, en frente de ella. Rebecca sabia que lo decía en serio.

\- Entonces todo está claro.. .- dijo ella, con rabia. Se daba cuenta de que estaban rompiendo y no podía soportarlo.

Se acercó al sillón donde había dejado su abrigo negro, la cogió y se la puso. No se molesto en abrocharse los corchetes de la espalda, no se verían.

Liam permanecía impasible viendo como ella estaba a punto de salir de su vida.

\- Rebecca, por favor, tienes que entenderme…

Ella no lo miró. Se acabo de abrochar el abrigo y se dirigió a la puerta.

\- ¡Rebecca! .- la llamo. Ella no se volvió. Siguió caminando, llorando sin control, Cuando ella llegó a la escalera, volvió a oír su nombre, pero, está vez, la voz era distinta, era casi un rugido.

Rebecca bajó las escaleras deprisa, justo en el momento, que Henry abría la puerta de la calle.

Cuando llegó al hall, dispuesta a pedir que llamase a un coche, vio como un hombre alto, de pelo hasta los hombros y bigote entraba por la puerta. En el momento en el que sus ojos se encontraron todo lo demás desapareció.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo IX Destino**

Se siguieron con la mirada, pero no se dijeron nada, ninguno de ellos sabía quien era el otro, ni que estaba haciendo en esa casa, pero enseguida se dieron cuenta de que ese encuentro no había sido casual, algo les atraía irremediablemente.

El reloj de la entrada dio las 11 y los despertó de la ensoñación en que se encontraban. Se dieron cuenta de que no querían dejar de mirarse, pero la voz de Henry desde la puerta, hizo que Rebecca rompiera el hechizo. Se giró, con el corazón desbocado y la respiración entrecortada.

\- Su coche la espera….

Le tendió la mano y ella la cogió; salió de la mansión de los Cullen deprisa, para volver a su casa, no sin antes volver un momento la cabeza, para mirar al hombre, que acabada de robarle el sentido, apoyado en la barandilla de la gran escalera de mármol, que la miraba igual que ella a él.

La puerta de la casa al cerrarse detrás de Henry, despertó a Alistair del momento que acababa de vivir, y puso en su cerebro un sinfín de preguntas que necesitaban una urgente respuesta…

Fue a la habitación de su hermano llamó a la puerta y sin esperar entró. Lo encontró sirviéndose vino de espaldas a él.

\- ¿Que ha ocurrido?.- intentó calmar la velocidad de su corazón. Sabía que podía oírle y no quería que lo hiciese; creía saber quién era esa mujer, pero todo su cuerpo rezaba para que no fuese así, porque solo con esos segundos donde sus ojos se habían encontrado, sabia que ella era su destino.

Se empezó a quitar la chaqueta y se acercó a la mesa para servirse vino. Lo necesitaba. Liam se dio la vuelta despacio

\- Me he cruzado con un mujer en el hall…. estaba alterada… muy alterada diría yo… .- utilizó su lado mas frívolo e indolente para que Liam no notase el interés que tenía en esa conversación…

Su hermano lo miró unos instantes… Llevaba solo una camisa y unos pantalones negros. La camisa estaba prácticamente abierta, una oleada de celos le recorrió por completo… ¿y si ellos habían….? No entendía por qué, pero no podía soportar la visión de ella en brazos de su hermano…

\- Ella es Rebecca...

Alistair cerró los ojos. ¡No podía ser! No podía ser! El amor de su hermano…

\- ¿Tu prometida?... Tenía muchas ganas de conocerla pero creo que este no era el momento más adecuado….- se sentó en uno de los sillones al lado de la chimenea…-. ¿Habéis tenido una discusión?.- preguntó manteniendo el tono frívolo. ¿No ha querido que llegaras más lejos… antes de casaros…?. - contuvo el aliento esperando la contestación…

No había terminado de hablar cuando oyó, mas que vio, como la copa de vino que llevaba en la mano su hermano, estallaba dentro de la chimenea.

\- Me ha dejado ..- le dijo muy despacio y con la voz rota por el dolor. Se sentó enfrente de Liam-. Sabe lo que soy…. Lo que es mi padre…. .- miró a Alistair-. De ti no sabe nada…

Éste lo miró preocupado e interesado a la vez.

\- ¿y?

Liam apretó los puños.

\- No puede soportar vivir con alguien así, alguien que utiliza la violencia como nosotros… Ha relacionado el asesinato del Grant con los que quisieron violarla….

\- ¿Tú los mataste…? .- preguntó Alistair asombrado-. Liam.. ¡por Dios!

\- Cuando volví y la vi tirada en el suelo… Me descompuse…. No pude reaccionar de otra manera… ..- cogió aire-. Las marcas de los garras en sus cuerpos eran similares a las de las garras en el cuerpo del banquero… .- miró a su hermano a los ojos. Alistair vio que los tenía llenos de lagrimas-. Me ha pedido que renuncie a lo que soy por ella… y no puedo hacerlo… ahora tengo una vida que nunca imagine, y unas responsabilidades por lo somos, a las que no pienso renunciar, y si para defender lo que quiero tengo que matar, mataré…. .- se tocó con delicadeza los labios, allí donde ella le había besado hacia muy poco-. Ella no va a ceder y yo tampoco, ha quedado my claro…

Alistair tragó saliva antes de hablar. El esfuerzo por contenerse le estaba dejando la boca seca.

\- ¿Te va a denunciar a su padre?

\- No…

\- Y aunque la pierdas, no vas a renunciar a….

\- No…. Es mi naturaleza… no puedo cambiar eso… no debo hacerlo, se lo debo a padre, que me sacó del infierno y me dio una vida…

Alistair se levantó del sillón suspirando.

\- Es una decisión muy difícil de tomar…. Date un tiempo, seguro que ella lo pensara antes de tomar una decisión en firme.- cogió aire con fuerza -. …. Y ahora te dejo… mañana tengo que ir ver un almacén nuevo en el mismo centro… Estaré en mi cuarto por si me necesitas…

Liam asintió.

\- No te preocupes estaré bien… creo que saldré hacia Plymouth a primera hora… Uno de los cargueros zarpa al anochecer… Necesito poner un mar de por medio y pensar….- le dijo-. La quiero mucho pero no puede pedirme esto.. .- cogió a Alistair de los hombros-. ¿Te encargaras de todo en mi ausencia?... Solo es comprar y vender… nada más.

Liam asintió sonriendo.

\- Puedo hacerlo, además padre regresara en unos dias de Edimburgo, no estaré solo…y ahora, me retiro… Descansa..

Se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación de su hermano. Cuando cerró la puerta detrás de él echó a correr escaleras arriba, hasta que llegó a su cuarto.

Se tumbó en la cama mirando fijamente el techo.

Era Rebecca, se había enamorado a primera vista de la única mujer del mundo de quien no se debía enamorar…. y lo más increíble de todo es que, a diferencia de su hermano, él estaba convencido de que renunciaría a todo por ella… y ni tan siquiera había oído su voz. ¡Era una locura!

Se dio la vuelta y agarró la almohada apretándola fuerte a su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos. Tenía que ser fuerte porque lo que nunca querría, sería, hacer daño a su hermano. Intentaría olvidarse de ella, pero dentro de él, tenía muy claro que iba a ser imposible.

 **Fin primera parte... gracias por leerlo beasties...**


End file.
